Haunted House
Haunted House is a mini-island. It is a quest of a Halloween theme. Walkthrough Use the Haunted House Gold Card. You will rise out of a grave. Go left and find the door. You will chase the bat who has the key. Now, go to the top of the house. When he comes, grab the key. Now, go in through the door. Watch out for the swinging spiders, which might knock you over if bumped into, and go to the boiler. Connect the pipes, then rise up on the steam. Get the bottle, then go up the stairs. Go right, and talk to the ghost cat. It will tell you to find four items. Go left, go up the stairs, and go to the suit of armor on the right. Jump on it's head to make it drop the pick, then get it. Go back down the stairs, and go to the freezer. Open it up, then click on the ice. You will get some ice blocks. Now, go back to the suit of armor, and go to the top right room. Click on the spider on the ground, and it will scare a witch. Go back to the suit of armor, and grab the witch's broom. It will allow you to fly around. Go back to the room with the spider, and go up the hole at the right. Go left, and find the treasure chest. Click on it, and you will have to solve a puzzle. Just move each piece in the opposite direction it was moved. Once you solve it, a cup will pop out. Grab it, then go back to the suits of armor. Go to the room on the left (the witch's broom is no longer necessary), and click on the ringing phone. You will get a message. Click on the two clocks. You have to sync them so that they strike midnight at the same time. It can be really frustrating. Don't worry if it takes a long time. Once you solve it, a lantern will appear in the fireplace. Get it, but now you need fuel for the lantern. Go back downstairs, and go to the cellar. Find the barrel of kerosene, and click on it. The lantern will light up. Go back to the ghost cat, and it will tell you to go to the statue of the crying angel. Go back to the cellar, and go outside. Go to the graveyard, and next to the crying angel statue, there will be a hole. Go down it. You will meet some witches, ghosts, mummies, vampires, and other Halloween characters. They will take your items and use it for their party. Then, you have finished the quest! Your rewards are 50 credits and the ability to costumize any of the characters at the party. This is good at Halloween. Haunted House is only found in the Poptropica Store. It used to be free, but now it costs 350 credits. Videos thumb|left|502px|Video walkthrough for Haunted House. Category:Mini-Islands